1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy figures having movable limbs, and pertains more particularly to an action figure in which the manual movement of one leg in a particular direction causes movement of at least one arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The patent literature is replete with disclosures of various dolls and the like in which various limb movements are produced. One such doll is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,613, granted on Jan. 24, 1978 to Jerome H. Lemelson et al, titled "ACTIVITY DOLL." While this particular doll possesses a relatively simple actuating mechanism, it does involve a push-button type of manipulation in order to move either an arm or a leg.
Examples of dolls having multiple limb movements that are derived from the movement of but one limb are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,243, issued to Edmund W. Baggott on Sept. 4, 1956 for "WALKING AND CRAWLING DOLL", U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,834, issued on April 11, 1961 to Robert Gardel et al for "DOLL CRAWLING MECHANISM" and U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,835 granted on April 11, 1961 to Robert Gardel et al for "DOLL CRAWLING MECHANISM." Specifically, the alluded to patents are concerned with dolls that walk or crawl. Thus, while specific limb movements are planned, there is a disadvantage in having the movement of whatever limb is manipulated move in the same plane as the others move.